A Kiss with a Fist
by Vanilla-Apples-n-IslesP.T.S
Summary: A oneshot turned into a chapterfic. Kathree femmeslash, kinks and fantasies lead to a shocking surprise.
1. Chapter One: Kiss With A Fist

**A/N: Second fic... just a one shot... DH**

**A kiss with a fist **

"_The act itself never varies, but each kiss conveys a meaning all it's own. It can mean a husband's eternal devotion Or a wife's enormous regret. It can symbolize a mother's growing concern Or a lover's growing passion But whatever it's meaning,each kiss reflects a basic human need The need to connect to another human being This desire is so strong, it's always amazing when some people don't understand it."- Mary Alice Young [Narration]_

Saturday late afternoon Bree Van De Kamp awoke to a tender kiss from her girlfriend Kathrine Mayfair. It lingered only for a moment, Yet the taste remained. "Kat, I'm so tired."Bree whined "Oh but it's such a beautiful day why waste it?"Katherine replied with a smile. She then climbed on the bed, pulling the covers off of Bree."I'm glad you are awake."Katherine said sweetly as she kissed Bree once again on the lips. She then trailed off with quick pecks along Bree's neck and collar bone. Bree responded by taking control of the situation, She rolled on top of Katherine straddling her, Undressing her girlfriend and planting soft kisses on the now exposed flesh."Babe... Can we?"Bree asked unsure of the reply she would receive. "Oh yes, I think we can!"Katherine replied without haste. Bree proceeded to climb off of Katherine's nude form, Rushing to the closet Bree pulled out a box of fun things. Bree grabbed a few items from the box and laid them on the bed."So, It's your turn right sweetie?"Katherine asked as she watched Bree place the props on their bed."Why yes, I believe it is."Bree shined a wicked smile towards her lover."So, Cuff's or scarf's?"Bree asked. "Cuff's!"Katherine said excitedly."Gag ball or Fruit?"Bree asked smiling as she picked up the gag ball."Gag ball."Katherine said trying to hold her emotion's in."Strap on, Yes or no?"Bree asked holding up a beige rubber molded penis."No."Katherine replied, She liked the feeling of Bree's fingers inside her."Shall we get started then?"Bree asked. She then started to cuff Katherine to the bed,After finishing that task Bree placed the ball gag around Katherine's head. Tightening the straps and fitting the ball inside her lover's mouth,Bree stared at Katherine Seeing her this way, So submissive and so helpless completely turned Bree on. "Remember the signal?"Bree questioned as she held up three fingers in a scouts honor type manor."Mhhm..."Katherine mumbled unable to form words. Bree now on top of Katherine Pulled her hand back and then swiftly smacked Katherine's face."Mhhmm..."Katherine moaned loudly, Her body ached for Bree's touch."Oh baby, You're so wet!"Bree said with a sultry tone. She then slid her fingers down Katherine's body, Slowly reaching her lovers soaking wet core. Bree entered Katherine with two finger's, Quick and hard. Katherine's body writhed in pain and pleasure. Her teeth digging into the ball gag, Muffled moans escaping as Bree entered a third finger. Bree removed the gag from Katherine's mouth, with her free hand."Scream for me baby!"Bree shouted as she punched her lover's face."Oh fuck!"Katherine screamed out in pain. Katherine then held up three finger's with her left hand. Still cuffed to the bed, She was unable to preform the safe signal properly... "Baby stop!"Katherine screamed, Bree was really hurting her. "Baby, Look at my hand... Stop your hurting me!"Katherine's face bled as she screamed for Bree to stop their love making. Bree stopped immediately. "Kat I'm so sorry, What's wrong?"Bree said shakily as she took the cuff's off of Katherine's wrists. Katherine now free of her bonds, Quickly hit Bree in the face with a closed fist. "Now it's my turn..."Katherine said her pure arousal gleaming through her words. Katherine climbed on top of Bree and pinned her down on the bed."Wait, I didn't hurt you?"Bree asked her lover in a whisper. "A little but it was quite pleasurable."Katherine responded with a loving voice. "Time for you to be the submissive one..."Katherine trailed off as she moved her hands across Bree's creamy white skin. Sliding her hand down Bree's stomach slinking three fingers into her lover's wet entrance, She began to create a rhythm. In and out, Fast and hard until Bree started to come undone. "Oh Kat! F-fuck..."Bree screamed in ecstasy, As her body writhed with pleasure. "Why Bree I don't believe I have ever heard you say such things."Katherine giggled as her naked form collapsed, Against Bree They laid there for what seemed like hours. Yet only moments passed."Kat..Why would you trick me like that?"Bree whispered in to Katherine's ear."I'm sorry baby, I couldn't handle not being able to touch you..."Katherine spoke softly. Bree reached her hand high into the air and let it fall swiftly, Creating a loud 'Swak' as it hit Katherine's bare behind."Ouch!"Katherine yelled into the air."Well that's for tricking me..."Bree laughed. "Oh harder..."Katherine giggled as she curled up into Bree's arms. Bree wrapped her arms tightly around her lover's body, Letting her finger's intertwine with Katherine's luxurious locks of auburn hair. They both soon drifted off into a well needed night's sleep.

_"Control – it's extraordinary the tactics people employ to obtain it. Some rely on deception while others engage in outright trickery. Then there are those who resort to extortion. Why do we fight so hard for control? Because we know that to lose it, is to put our fate in the hands of others. And what could be more dangerous?"- Mary Alice Young [Narration]_

**A/N: So There will be more... I think by the end of this fic I realised where I wanted to go...**

**Maybe I'll give you guys a hint... Nah, You'll have to wait... Alright, Think Lights..._... Action. =]**


	2. Chapter two: LightsCameraAction!

**A/N: So yeah Second chapter... The wait is finally over. Mistakes are mine.. Probably alot... So i'm sorry. I was not going to upload this but thanks to someone very special... I just did. you**

**Lights-Camera-Action**

_"Cameras are simple tools to capture images that tell us more about ourselves than we realize. They remind us of the long journey we've taken, the loved ones who traveled alongside with us, those we lost along the way and those waiting for us on the road ahead. Yes, cameras are designed to capture images, but in truth, they can capture so much more. They can uncover hidden longing of people who should no longer care. They can reveal the most extraordinary secrets of the most ordinary people. Most amazing of all, cameras can quietly but clearly reveal to us our dreams – dreams we didn't even know we had." -Mary Alice Young [Narration]_

Katherine Mayfair had a trick up her sleeve, Bree was in for the surprise of her life. Unkowingly Bree had let slip a certain fantasy she wished one day to play out. Katherine had decided that today would be the day."Bree honey, I'm off to the store."Katherine sounded up the stairs. She then ran out the front door and jumped into her car. Turning the car on and peeling off of Wisteria lane in a rush. Not long after Katherine had left... She then returned home with a big bag of items. "Bree, Are you in the kitchen?"Katherine asked as she walked through the front door holding her large shopping bag. "Why yes sweetheart, I'm making scones for Reverand Sykes."Bree replied in her usual cool tone. Katherine got all excited knowing Bree was completely clueless as to what she was up to. "I'll just be upstairs..."Katherine mumbled as she made her way up the stairs and into their room, Rushing inside and locking the door. Katherine then placed the items of which she had just purchased into her side of the closet."This is going to be fun..."She sighed to herself. "Kat.. Susan is here."Bree sounded up the stairs."Be right down."Katherine replied hastily. Walking down the stairs Katherine wore her wicked smile, "Oh Susan what a lovely surprise."Katherine flashed a sneaky smile towards her friend. "Yeah that's me, full of surprises."Susan replied as she smiled back at Katherine "Kat, I'm supposed to take Reverand Sykes his scones..."Bree said aloud as she took her baked goods out of the oven."Okay."Katherine replied."It won't take me long at all."Bree spoke quickly as she readied herself and the baked goods for travel."So Katherine, I have some interesting gossip."Susan trailed off. "Oh do tell."Katherine replied. Bree now rushing out the door. "Kat i'll be back soon."Bree spoke with quickened breathe as she gave Katherine a quick kiss on the lips. She then ran out the door, Rushing off to the church. Katherine grabbed Susan's arm and yanked her up the stairs. "C'mon quickly... We don't have much time."Katherine said sweetly."Geesh Katherine, You think we were in a race..."Susan laughed as they finally entered Bree's bedroom."I won!"Katherine giggled. "So i've filled you in on how I would like this to happen."Katherine assured herself that her planning skills were still acurate. "Yes, Bree will come home to a very nice surprise."Susan smiled. "Thanks Susan for helping me, I mean you are a big part of this."Katherine spoke softly as she reached into the closet and pulled out the large shopping bag."So I have a camere,tripod,costumes."Katherine named off the items in the bag as she placed them on the bed. "Sounds like we have some work to do."Susan smiled as she opened the camera and started to help Katherine set up Bree's surprise."Bree has no idea that you planned this?"Susan asked after she finished setting up the camera."Absolutely no clue, I don't even know if she remember's telling me about this little fantasy of hers."Katherine stated as she slipped into her costume."Your's is on the bed, We need to hurry Bree will be home soon."Katherine spoke sweetly. Now fully dressed Katherine looked at herself in the closet mirror. "Hmm. Naughty school girl agrees with me, I think."Katherine laughed as she shook her ass while still looking at her reflection. Susan swiftly put on her costume almost as quickly as she had undressed."Katherine, Is this really what I wore in Bree's fantasy?"Susan asked whilst trying to stifle a loud giggle. Susan stood staring at Katherine, Dressed in a white button up blouse tied into a knot above her bellybutton, With a pencil skirt and spiked black stiletto heels."Yes, That's how she described you."Katherine said licking her lips after finishing her sentence... At that present moment a car pulled into the drive way."Quick Susan into position..."Katherine spoke quickly. Susan complied by making her way into the closet and closing the opened the front door and made her way up the stairs."Honey I'm back, Is Susan still here?"Bree asked whilst she entered the bedroom. "Uhm, No she left soon after you did sweety."Katherine called from the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute."She added. Bree took a seat on the bed, Removing her shoes. She then noticed the camera positioned to face the bed."Uh... Kat, Why is there a camera in our room?"Bree asked cautiously. Katherine then emerged from the bathroom, Strutting gracefully across the floor."Because of this."Katherine smiled as she saw the look on Bree's face."W-what's going on here Kat?"Bree could barely form the words."What's going on... What's going on is your fantasy coming to life, Right before your very eyes."Katherine said in a sultry tone. She then proceeded to turn on the camera, Moving from the camera to the bed."Ka-at."Bree moaned as Katherine attacked her neck with quick on top of Bree and taking control over her lover, Katherine began to undress Bree disgaurding her clothes everywhere."K-katherine."Bree couldn't stop saying her lover's name."Not just yet Bree, Your fantasy is only beginning."Katherine smiled."Come on out now..."Katherine shouted in the direction of the closet. Susan exited the closet with subtle grace."Hello, Bree."Susan said sexily as she walked towards the two 's mouth was open and her face horror stricken."K-kat, You told her?"Bree said almost in tears now. "Bree it's okay... We love you, This is something you want and Katherine invited me to be apart of it."Susan said softly as she walked closer to smiled and then gently kissed Bree on the mouth, Moving down her jaw line and slowly nipping at Bree's skin down to her bare then joined Katherine by licking Bree's earlobe and biting it gently."Mhmm."Bree moaned loudly as the pleasure from the two women overwhlemed later all three women were positioned on the bed just so the camera had a perfect placed two fingers inside Bree, Moving in and out with a rhythm. Susan was attacking Bree's skin with rough yet gentle kisses, As she assisted Katherine sliding her hands all over the moaning overwhlemed by all the pleasure she was receiving decided to take action into her own hands. Bree grabbed Susan's hair and pulled her into a deep kiss, Digging her nails into Susan's luxurious locks of chestnut moaned into Bree's kiss, Katherine who was now feeling a bit left out slid her finger's out of her lover and replaced them with her after Katherine had finished, Licking Bree's taste from her lips she spoke to Susan. "It's your turn..."Katherine moaned at the sight of Bree being so submissive and sexually exhausted. "Oh goody!"Susan replied. Susan then began to attack Bree's wet center with her tongue, "Oh..."Bree screamed out in ecstacy as Katherine's lips attached themselves to Bree's neck, biting and sucking. Bree moaned loudly she was now so close to orgasm...

**One Week Later:**

_**Flashback:**_

_Bree, Your fantasy is only beginning."Katherine smiled."Come on out now..."Katherine shouted in the direction of the closet. Susan exited the closet with subtle grace."Hello, Bree."Susan said sexily _

"_Babe, You really wanted this to happen and I even got a camera so we could relive this..."Katherine smiled _

_**End Of Flashback:**_

Bree and Katherine returned home one sunday afternoon to discover that their home had been broken into. Nothing seemed to be missing except the VCR and a small television from the upstairs master bedroom. "Kat! It's gone."Bree said shakily as she slid to the floor."Sweetheart what's gone?"Katherine replied. "The... The tape, It was in the VCR..."Bree broke into tears then. "Oh my god. Bree..."Katherine pulled Bree up off the floor. "I don't know who stole it, Or why... But we will handle this just like we handle everything else. With a sense of dignity and grace."Katherine gave Bree a usual pep talk. "But kat."Bree started to say. "Don't but kat me, We will be fine."Katherine spoke softly.

Two hours after the break in, Katherine was on the computer looking up recipes. As she was reading a recipe for fried green tomatoes an email appeared in her inbox, Katherine then opened it to see a link for 'youtube'.Once the page had loaded on her screen, Katherine let out a blood curdling scream."Oh... Oh no, This cannot be happening."She said calmly trying to regain her sense of reality. Katherine quickly glanced over the video, Looking for it's uploader. "Oh no..."Katherine yelled as she read the username 'PrstoScvo19'. "Bree cannot find out about this... She would be devistated."Katherine thought to herself trying to plan a way out of this mess. Just then the video got it's five hundreth view.

**_"_**_It is often said that good news travels fast, but we all know that bad news, moves quite a bit faster. Yes, everyone loves a scandal, no matter how big or how small. After all, what could be more entertaining than watching the downfall of the high and mighty? What could be more amusing than the public exposure of hypocritical sinners? And if for some reason, you're not enjoying the latest one, the next one is always around the corner."__-Mary Alice Young [Narration]_

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter three: Cracks in the surface

**"**Life is a journey one that much better traveled with a companion by our side. Sometimes, we lose our companions along the way and then the journey becomes unbearable. You see, human beings are designed for many things, but loneliness isn't one of them."- Mary Alice Young [Narration]

Three weeks after the video of Katherine and Bree's most private moment went viral on the internet. Bree packed her things and moved out of her home, leaving Katherine alone with her guilt for coming up with such an idea as to videotape them having sex. Sitting alone on the couch inside of the home she and Bree once shared, Kathrine sobbed quietly. Allowing her usual facade to crack and her walls to crumble as the pain of her loss consume her entirely.

Another week had passed by, Katherine and Bree had yet to speak of their problems let alone at all with each-other. Bree stood alone within her test-kitchen, trying to replicate a recipe she and Katherine had come up with together. Unable to prepare the special apple pie, she admitted defeat in more ways than one. Her thoughts became more and more fluent, the images of her ex-lover flashing through her mind, became all too much for her to handle. Falling to her knees, Bree sobbed not so quietly as she placed her face into her hands. "How could this have happened, how could I have let her go?"Bree cried out, unable to keep herself composed. "Well, it isn't as if I put up much of a fight to keep you."Katherine spoke softly, having just walked in on her ex's nervous breakdown. Bree jerked up, shocked and confused by this intrusion. "W-what are you doing here?"Bree asked, wiping her tears away as she tried to quickly build herself back up and force her emotions back down. Not being a woman to ever let herself truly break in front of company, no matter who it was. Standing to her feet, seemingly composed. Bree looked into Katherine's eyes. Her own puffy and red from the outburst of emotions. "I'm doing what I should have done weeks ago Bree, putting up a fight."Katherine replied, taking a few steps towards the other redhead.

"There isn't anything to fight for, Ki-katherine... What's done is done."Bree said before attempting to turn around, feeling her heart begin to melt just at the sight of her ex-lover. "Bree."Katherine spoke with a shaky tone, now standing a mere inch from her. Essentially pinning Bree against the counter. "What else can I do, I said I'm sorry but what for... A little video tape of us, is that really an excuse to give up what we have?"Katherine's tone became a bit stronger as her heart pounded rapidly within her chest.

"An excuse, you think that the video was an excuse?"Bree snapped, anger rising within her as she looked into Katherine's eyes. "How could you say something like that?"She added, a single tear sliding down her cheek as the words left her lips. "I think you are afraid Bree, you are afraid of what people think. Of how you will appear to everyone if you are with me."Katherine replied, reaching out and wiping Bree's tear away. "So yes, this video. The one that was removed and hidden away, is an excuse. A way out for you, but I'm not letting you take it. Fear can only control you if you do not tackle it head on, conquer it Bree. Face the music, with me..."Katherine rambled on a bit before leaning in and pressing her lips to Bree's. Bree instantly returned the kiss, pressing her body into Katherine's as the kiss ensued. Pulling away after a few moments, Bree gently pushed Katherine away from her. "I can't Katherine you don't understand what it is like for me. You couldn't possible understand/"Bree said with a small voice, childlike even as she looked at the woman who's heart she was breaking. "I understand you better than all those other women do. I _know_ how following the rules and all observing those little graces make you feel _like_ you're in control. _We_'ve _both_ had days where _it_ was _either set a beautiful table_ or curl up in a ball and die. You should know by now that I understand all too well."Katherine replied, tears in her eyes as she looked at Bree. Swiftly turning around, feeling as if she would never be able to convince the woman she loved that they could be happy together. No matter what anyone thought. Her heartbeat sped up and she began to walk out of the test kitchen, trembling as she tried to hold herself together in hopes of not shattering in front of the woman who had just crushed her heart. "Katherine... Kitty, wait!"Bree practically shouted, all of her doubts and paranoid thoughts disappearing as she realized she was about to lose the one person in her life who knew her better than she knew herself. Rushing over towards the door, Bree reached out and took hold of Katherine's wrist. Stopping her from leaving.

"It's too late Bree, you would rather be thought of as the perfect hetero-housewife rather than the woman who is loved by me."Katherine said sharply, feeling a stinging pain within her chest as she rejected Bree's attempt to reconcile. Jerking her hand from her ex-lover's grasp, Katherine then stormed out of the test-kitchen and back to her home. Breaking into pieces with ever step that took her further from the direction she truly wished to go.

**"**It's impossible to grasp just how powerful love is. It can sustain us through trying times or motivate us to make extraordinary sacrifices. It can force decent men to commit the darkest deeds or compel ordinary women to search for hidden truths. And long after we're gone, love remains burned into our memories. We all search for love. But some of us, after we found it, wish we hadn't."- Mary Alice Young [Narration]

A/N: So here is the update you have all been waiting for, I kind of let this chapter write itself. I hope you like it. R&R. Much 3 PiperTheSarcastic.


End file.
